Users of applications are spread all over the world. In today's landscape, a user can access an application/service remotely. While user data can be stored over a distributed network to enable remote access, location relating to where the user data is physically stored has become a hot topic. Among other issues, increasing regulation (e.g. international safe harbor privacy principles) will likely result in both users and companies taking a closer look at where data is being stored. As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to geo-classification of users where geo-classification information may be used for data management purposes, among other examples.